In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device in which a laminated structure of an integrated circuit is formed on the surface of, for example, a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter referred to as a “wafer”) as a substrate, a liquid processing step is performed to process the surface of the wafer using a liquid, for example, to remove fine dust or a natural oxide film on the surface of the wafer with a cleaning liquid such as, for example, a chemical liquid.
There is known a method of using a processing fluid in a supercritical state when removing, for example, a liquid remaining on a surface of a wafer in such a liquid processing step.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-012538 discloses a substrate processing apparatus in which a liquid remaining on a substrate is removed by bringing a fluid in a supercritical state into contact with the substrate. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-016798 discloses a substrate processing apparatus in which a substrate is dried by dissolving an organic solvent on the substrate using a supercritical fluid.